Rose
"I love you" '' - Rose'' Rose's Origin During the years of World War II, there was a scientist, who worked for Nazi Germany along with his female assistant. Those two happened to conduct many experiments such as testing the gas chamber, creating poisonous medication, mutating several subjects, and burned several of them into the incinerator. But secretly, both the scientist and the assistant had worked on a human sized doll that used the skin of a young, female victim. But also being stuffed with many fluffy materials. Rose's Birth and Death "So, what do you think of her so far?" asked the scientist to his assistant. "I think she is so beautiful," the assistant replied with awe. After several adjustments, the doll was complete and was finally ready. "I think I am going to call you Rose," the scientist said in a faint whisper. Those were his last words before the projects exposure, both the scientist and the assistant was repeatedly shot by the Nazis, and everyone tossed the doll into the incinerator. But little did anyone know, the doll displayed exposure to a strange chemical in the laboratory. Afterwards, Rose began blooming to life. Rose's Killing Spree The next day when several troops was guarding Auschwitz from the inside. One of the troops, who was at the act of the scientist's murder, saw Rose just standing there. Ironically, she didn't even looked as if she burned as if nothing ever happened. As the trooper was about to call for back up, Rose instantly ended up in his place, and pinned the man down. "Do you want to know a little secret?" Rose asked the man in a hush voice. The man was too horrified to respond. "I love you," Rose said with a soothing, pleasant voice. Rose Continues... The man fainted due to a large amount of horror that he saw. Rose then dragged the man to the laboratory where her creator died, and stripped him of his clothing. Then strap him to the dissection table. When he woke up, he saw Rose standing over him. "Oh how I love you so much, that I just want to make you suffer," Rose said as she knocked out the man. Then she began dissecting him, and placing some fluff inside of him. Then when she had no further use for him, she said "Good night, sweet prince, as you shall burn along with your pathetic human brethren as the flames engulf you just as my love did." Afterwards, she throws the man into the incinerator. Therefore, he was never heard of or spoken of again. Rose Continues? Over the years before World War II ended, Rose began to the same thing. Every single day, even to this day, she still commits those acts if one dares to enter the restricted areas of Auschwitz. But as some visitors enter the area, the walls carved with blood saying stuff like I love you, hell awaits you, and why did you betray me? The Conclusion Afterwards, Rose appears as a girl who wears dark clothing, has a big bow on her head, and half of her hair is blond and black. But her face often displays her as a beautiful and adorable face with no flaws. But despite showing no emotion, she might make your heart melt with a simple glimpse in her eyes. But she also wields a dissecting knife however, if you wish to know who she really is, look through the files of the Holocaust victims. Look for "Ellora Alexandria," you'll find some similar results of Rose's biological resemblance. But if you even dare face Rose, "good luck to you," I said as finish the story.